


I don't want this feeling to end!

by perrythedeer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Listen i love them i promise, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Have some fluff. here you go saiibo fans.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	I don't want this feeling to end!

K1-B0 had a few special things he liked to do- this included random things to fuck with Saihara, like doing his 'bzzt' noises more often- or talking more with his hands so Saihara would grab them to calm him down- or tried to make new faces with his eye screens that Saihara could stare at while he averted his eyes so it wasn't uncomfortable for his lover.

Some were for him as well, the excited way he'd grab Shuichis hands and dance around a room when he got excited- ending it with a kiss that would leave Saihara winded and bright red. The stupid thing he did to make Saihara stop his self-loathing rambles, gently reaching out a hand to cup his cheek and trace his thumb along his cheekbone. The soft batting at Shuichis hair that made the boy laugh while the robot just grinned.

It was all nice, and K1-B0 would give anything to keep that feeling going forever- the odd tight feeling in his chest and stomach, and light hearted way he'd walk and talk, the way his thoughts would pause and his knees would get weak whenever Saihara was smiling and laughing- the way the boy would double over and hold his stomach was K1-B0's favorite. 

K1-B0 had never felt love before- not even the familial kind- and definitely not for anyone else, not Idabashi, not Miu- but he felt it for Saihara, and he knew that's what it was from checking databases.

He would never let that feeling end.


End file.
